STAIN
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Akan kah kembalinya Hyeongseob menodai persahabatannya dengan Park Woojin seperti persahabatan Daniel dan Ong? Dan bagaimana dengan persahabatan puluhan pemuda dari Class of the Elite akan berakhir? Hancur ternoda, Indah nan bersih, atau semakin indah dengan noda? [PD101] [WannaOne] [BL] [SchoolLife] [JinSeob] [OngNiel] [GuanHo] [WinkDeep] [SamHwi] [etc] [AB6IX]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All cast adalah milik Sang Pencipta, HamzziHwanggu hanya pinjam nama ya. Cerita fiksi belaka, inspirasi datang dari berbagai tempat.

 **Cast:** Trainees Produce 101 Season 2 (inc Wanna One)

 **WARNING:** BAHASA TIDAK BAKU

•

 **STAIN CH I**

•

 **TEEEEET**

"Ka Woojin, ka Woojin… ini buat kakak, biar semangat ujiannya minggu depan,"

"Ka Jihoon, buat kakak,"

"Ini kak Guanlin! Aku bikin sendiri kuenya,"

"Ka Jinyoung makan yang banyak ya,"

"Kata dokter almond bagus buat ingatan ka, jadi aku bawain almond nih buat ka Daehwi,"

Baru aja bel istirahat berbunyi, sederet kelas di lantai tiga utara Wanna School udah diserbu ratusan gadis berseragam hitam. Iya sederet. Karna bukan cuma kelas dengan papan CE-X yang ada Woojin, Jihoon, Guanlin, Jinyoung, dan Daehwi-nya aja yang diserbu. Kelas sebelah-sebelahnya, dari CE-IX, CE-XI, dan CE-XII juga udah ramai sama gadis-gadis sejenis.

Wajar aja sih kelas-kelas itu selalu diserbu kaum hawa, namanya juga _Class of the Elite_. Wanna School bukan sekolah biasa. Sekolah ini ga hanya punya kelas regular SMP sampai SMA. Mereka punya kelas khusus untuk tingkat akhir SMP dan semua tingkat SMA. Ga semua orang bisa masuk _Class of the Elite_. Cuma cowok yang punya bakat tertentu dengan visual di atas standard yang bisa mengisi kelas ini. Sedikit kok mereka, ya 90 orangan lah kira-kira total dari kelas 9 sampai 12.

Jadi anak _Class of the Elite_ udah pasti bakal punya penggemar ngantri buat diperhatiin. Mau yang jomblo kaya Guanlin, sampai yang udah berstatus pacar orang kaya Jihoon sama aja penggemarnya. Loker ga akan pernah sepi dari surat cinta, istirahat ga pernah ga kedatengan penggemar, ulang tahun ga pernah cuma dapet kado belasan.

"Maaf, kami mau istirahat dulu boleh?"

Kalau ga ada yang buka suara kaya Guanlin sekarang, dijamin waktu istirahat mereka cuma bakal melayang buat ngeladenin penggemar doang, tanpa ngisi tenaga buat kelas selanjutnya, karna kalau ga begitu ini kaum hawa ga akan memberi mereka ruang kaya sekarang.

"Ka Jihoon, makan ga?"

Belom ada yang bergerak di kelas X, udah ada aja yang neriakin Jihoon dari jendela, bikin seisi kelas nengok ke luar. Anak-anak kelas ini masih belom biasa denger ada yang teriak-teriak dari luar. Itu Seonho, Yoo Seonho, yang kerjaannya tiap jam istirahat masuk ke kelas Jihoon buat cepet-cepet ke kantin, sambil nempelin kakak kelas favoritenya dia juga sih. Dia ini temen makannya Jihoon, maklum porsi makan Jihoon yang badannya mungil itu sama banyaknya kaya si bongsor Seonho yang makan lima kali sehari. Tapi baru beberapa hari ini aja si Seonho ga masuk ke kelas dan malah teriak-teriak dari luar sampai Jihoon yang keluar. Itu pun teriaknya ga liat ke dalem, asal teriak aja dia di luar kelas mereka.

"BaeJinie, nanti nyusul ya~"

Dan langsung aja si Jihoon lari ninggalin pacarnya yang masih ngeberesin tumpukan kado di mejanya.

"Sedih amat sih ka ditinggal lari mulu kalau istirahat," goda Daehwi. Daehwi ini lebih muda dari yang lain di kelas itu. Otaknya terlalu encer sih, sama kaya si Lai Guanlin.

"Yuk Jin sama gue aja, dari pada entar keliatan kaya jomblo mengenaskan,"

"Kaya elu sendiri dong Woojin?"

"Rese lu Min," Woojin menatap malas si _nametag_ Byun Hyunmin.

"Aduh Min, ga usah diingetin kalo si Woojin itu jomblo mengenaskan yang ditinggal 'TEMEN'nya ke Cina," sahut logat-logat Jeju.

"Berasa elu ga tinggal Nyon?"

"Loh dia kan bukan TEMEN gue Jin, dia calon penerus keluarga Jo. Lah elu kan sama anak kelinci itu cuma temen rasa gebetan,"

"Dia anak manusia dan punya nama kali ka Haknyeon. Dah ah, yuk ka," Jinyoung buru-buru dorong Woojin keluar kelas sebelum perdebatan tidak berfaedah dengan bumbu Jeju dan Busan menghantui istirahatnya.

"Jinyoungie, Woojin-ah, bareng,"

Dari kelas XI dan XII sekelompok jas merah mendekat ke Woojin, Jinyoung dan Guanlin plus Daehwi yang ga tau sejak kapan udah ngekor dua hyungnya itu. Inilah alasan Jihoon ninggalin pacarnya di jam istirahat. Tiap pacarnya ke kantin, pasti langsung rombongan. Kan jadinya jatah makan Jihoon ga bisa banyak kalau antri belakangan. Untungnya ada Seonho sama Guenhee yang ga jauh beda pikirannya sama dia, jadi Jihoon ga sendirian ngerampok kantin.

"Jinyoungie, itu pacar lu makanannya disimpen dimana sih? Tumbuh ke atas engga, ke samping juga engga. Iri deh gue," tanya cowok super cantik di belakang Jinyoung

"Tanya ke dia langsung aja ka Minki, gue juga ga tau soalnya," jawab Jinyoung cuek karna dia lagi sibuk milih makanan buat ngisi nampannya.

Setelah antrian itu kosong, ganti meja-meja makan yang riuh sama obrolan siswa berjas merah. _Class of the Elite_ punya seragam khusus juga. Beda jas sama kelas biasa, beda logo juga buat tiap angkatan. Tiap angkatan bikin logo mereka sendiri. Angkatan 7 misalnya, mereka yang di kelas XII masuk angkatan ini, lambangnya buatan anak super kreatif, Ong Seungwoo. Untuk angkatan 9, angkatannya anak kelas X, Daehwi yang buat, berbau planet-planet gitu deh logonya.

 **It will be good good good~**

"Sejak kapan lu demen lagu imut-imut begitu Jin?"

Alis Seungwoo udah nyatu aja denger lagu nan imut dari speaker handphone Woojin di depannya.

"Sejak dikirimin sama cinta tak sampainya," sahut Minhyun habis ngelirik video yang bikin Woojin berhenti masukin ayam ke mulutnya.

"Imut banget ya ampun ini makhluk, gue mau ke Cina sekarang, Lin pinjem jet,"

"Gila lu ka? Gua dibunuh bokap bawa-bawa jet ke sekolah,"

"Loh emang ini di Cina ya? Bukan Korea?"

"Lu ngingau Guk?"

"Beneran deh. Nih ya gue tanya Guanlin. Lin, emang di Cina ada tempat kaya gini?" Youngguk nyamber handphone Woojin dan langsung nyodorin layarnya ke Guanlin, teman sekampung halamannya.

"Ada kok ka, kakak ga tau?" jawab Guanlin cepet setelah cuma natap layar itu sedetik, "perasaan lu sering pulang ka, masa ga tau?" dan balik ke aktivitas dia menatapi temen sekelasnya makan, ga sadar ada yang menatap dia kesel.

"Ga. Serius deh, di Korean Town pun ga ada kaya gini,"

Youngguk masih aja berapi-api kekeh sama pendiriannya. Ga sadar aja dia kalau seisi meja udah menatap penuh harap biar dia berhenti.

"Kakak-kakak semuanya, Seonho duluan ya," Seonho bangkit, membungkuk sopan dan udah siap pergi.

"De, nanti gue ga ada latian basket, pulang sama gue ya?"

"Makasih ka Guanlin, tapi menurut Seonho lebih baik Seonho pulang sama yang lain aja. Seonho ga mau ngerepotin kakak lagi. Seonho permisi ya semuanya," dan Seonho akhirnya melangkah pergi setelah menciptakan hawa canggung dengan formalitas yang so out to date buat anak masa kini.

" _20 seconds everyday_ –nya ka Seob mana?! Gue liat ya ka Woojin,"

Daehwi seketika teriak-teriak, ga betah sama suasana hening nan _awkward_ , dan ga pake aba-aba dia nyomot handphone di tangan Youngguk.

"Buat apaan sih Hwi lu liat-liat video si Hyeongseob?"

"Buat inspirasi dong ka Youngmin sayang. Sapa tau kan bisa bikin Sam senyum-senyum luluh kaya ka Woojin," kicau Daehwi sebelum hilang bersama Seonho entah kemana.

"Sam, jadiin pacar aja sih itu sih itu anak LA,"

"Iya Sam, biar ga nontonin video ekslusif gue mulu,"

"Bawel sih, tapi dia baik kok Sam," timpal Jihoon masih ngunyah daging di mulutnya.

Samuelnya mah senyum-senyum males aja. Udah bosen dengerin seantero gengnya nyuruh dia pacaran sama makhluk yang ngejar dia dari pertama dia masuk sekolah.

"Udah tinggal kita nih," senggol Minhyun ke temennya yang mirip bandit habis ngeliatin seisi kantin.

"Guanlin, itu Seonho kenapa deh sama lu?" yang disenggol lempar pertanyaan ke anak yang lagi focus ngeliatin Jihoon dan ayamnya yang ga habis-habis.

"Hah? Apa ka?"

"Seonho sama lu tuh kenapa? kok tiba-tiba canggung banget? Udah kaya orang asing aja kalian, padahal minggu lalu masih haha hihi bareng,"

"Oh Seonho. Gue ga tau ka dia kenapa. Tiba-tiba aja kaku banget sama gue, lebih kaku dari kanebo kering," Guanlin Cuma bisa geleng-geleng polos.

"Hah? Emang Seonho kaku sama Guanlin? Perasaan biasa aja deh," Youngmin kedip-kedip bingung dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aih, Seonho udah kaya perang dingin gitu lu masih ga peka Min?"

Seongwoo ga habis pikir sama temen seumurannya ini. Bisa-bisanya hawa dingin mencekam seorang Yoo Seonho, adek kelas yang selalu ceria kaya teletubis itu dia ga ngerasain. Ditambah munculnya formalitas nan kaku di cara bicara Seonho ke Guanlin, masih bisa dia bilang biasa aja? Tolong selamatkan Youngmin duhai kerang ajaib.

"Seoho, jeles deh ka kayanya," Jihoon memecah keheningan efek kelemotan Youngmin.

"Kok jeles? Emang Seonho naksir Guanlin? Lagian mau jeles sama siapa?" juragan ternak Jeju sekali bicara langsung beribu pertanyaan yang keluar.

"Udah dari jaman purbakala itu anak naksir Lin-Lin, kalian aja ga ada yang peka," sahut Sewoon kalem.

"Terus jelesnya sama siapa? Sama Jihoon?"

Woojin asal aja nyeletuk karna Guanlin kebetulan duduk di depan Jihoon.

"Ga mungkin, ga mungkin, hehehe"

Daniel ketawa kecil. Iya Daniel, satu-satunya yang bisa cengir-cengir everytime, everywhere ya hanya Daniel seorang.

"Emang sama gue kok ka Niel. Ya walaupun dia masih ngajakin gue makan, dari kemaren-kemaren gue kena dijutekin tanpa sebab sama dia. Apalagi kalau gue nyebutin ini anak bongsor satu,"

"Gue ga tau ka dia suka sama gue,"

"Gue percaya kok Lin sama lu," Dongho menatap Guanlin penuh keyakinan, yang lain mau muntah liat gaya Dongho.

"Kalau lu tau pasti kalian udah jadian bahkan sebelum negara api menyerang Lin," Jonghyun yang dari tadi dengerin doang akhirnya angkat bicara.

Seisi meja itu tau pake banget kalau Guanlin itu ada rasa sama anak ayam ingusan yang selalu ngekorin dia kemana pun dia pergi sejak Seonho ikut tim basket CE. Gimana bisa ga suka coba si Guanlin kalau tiap hari ditemplokin kaya cicak, dihujainin perhatian, dibantuin kerjain tugas-tugas yang bahasa Koreanya berat, ditularin virus bahagia tiap pagi, siang, sore. Sayang aja yang peka kalau Seonho itu dari awal mulanya emang suka sama Guanlin cuma Sewoon si kalem dan Jihoon yang selalu kena getah cemburunya Seonho. Dan dua anak ini bukan tipikal yang suka tebar cerita, jadilah mereka baru buka suara pas Seonho mogok nempelin Guanlin dan bikin suasana canggung mencekam di antara mereka kaya belakangan ini.

"Pikir baik-baik sebelum lu ambil tindakan buat nyelesein ambekannya si Seonho. Gue ga mau hal yang sama keulang di antara kita. Yang kemaren aja belom kelar," ceramah Dongho natap Daniel sama Ong gantian.

"Hu um," dehem Guanlin ngeiyain aja biar cepet. Daripada kena semprot lagi kan sama yang lain.

"Udah ka Dongho? Cuma ngomongin Guanlin doang?" tanya satu cowok, _nametag_ nya sih tulisannya Kim Dong Hyun.

"Udah? Gue duluan ya kakak-kakak, mau ambil hape gue," Woojin nyelonong gitu aja, padahal Dongho belum jawab apa-apa.

"Nah, gue sekarang. Ada murid baru di sekolah kita. Dua orang. Dan dua-duanya masuk CE,"

"Eh demi apa ka Jonghyun? Anak pindahan di musim pertengahan semester gini bisa masuk CE" tanya Kenta heboh menyuarakan isi kepala teman-temannya.

"Ini spesial Ken. Bukan anak biasa mereka. Mereka emang dasarnya dari SMP disiapin buat jadi anak CE. Yang SMPnya di sini pasti kenal deh,"

Hening. Muka-muka berpikir keras mulai tampak dari mereka yang emang dari jaman SMP udah ngemban ilmu di Wanna School ini, termasuk Jinyoung yang biasanya ga punya ekspresi keliatan mikir. Model-model Kenta, Guanlin, Youngguk mah cuma bisa cengo doang.

"Calon pacar gue pindah ke sini," timpal Haknyeon santai, "kesian amat sih lu pada mikir susah-susah, tanya gue aja napa?"

"Lah terus satu lagi siapa? Masa gebetannya si Woojin? Barusan kan dia masih ngirim video dari Cina. Tapi ya masa Euiwoong balik ke sini ninggalin si Hyeongseob,"

"Di videonya aja gue udah ga di Cina loh ka Youngmin,"

"Oh my god Hyeongseob!" Jihoon udah langsung melukin salah satu sahabat kecilnya yang secara tiba-tiba duduk di samping dia. Kayanya dia terlalu serius mikir deh, sampai ga sadar udah ada Hyeongseob di situ.

"Tuh kan lin, itu bukan di Cina," Youngguk ngungkit-ngungkit lagi perdebatan mereka.

"Iya ka iya, emang ga di Cina. Cuma kalau gue bilang itu di Korea, ntar ka Woojin bolos kelas, terus gue lagi yang kena marah ketua tim disiplin,"

"Apa sih Lin, gue ga pernah marahin orang ya," Jihoon pasang wajah sok imut bikin temen-temennya narik bangku ngejauh. Jihoon sama imut itu ga cocok banget. Ketua disiplin yang galaknya ga ketolong itu emang sering pasang tampang imut kalau sama kelas reguler. Di sana sih mempan ya, di sini ga mempan.

 **TEEEEEET**

"Udah bel. Yuk masuk kelas teman-teman," Jihoon berdiri, senyum-senyum manis penuh arti.

Semua yang ada di situ buru-buru berdiri dan lari masuk kelas. Mending buruan masuk daripada dapet hukuman dari sepupunya Woojin. Oh, ga semua. Hyeongseob masih duduk natapin yang pada lari.

"Pada buru-buru banget sih? Gue kan baru sampe,"

"Mereka ga mau kena pengurangan poin Seob,"

"Hah pengurangan poin?"

"Iya, penguranagn poin karna telat masuk kelas,"

"Loh emang elu ga ngurangin poin?"

"Iya, gue ketua disiplinnya sekarang,"

"Iya? Pantes pada lari,"

"Lu mau kena juga Seob?"

"Bukannya lu yang kena kalau lu ga masuk sekarang? Gue mah masih nungguin saem,"

Hyeongseob nyengir lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Jir, bisaan ya lu Seob, untung gue kangen,"

Jihoon langsung lari secepat kilat. Ketua disiplin ga boleh telat dong. Bukan poinnya sih yang Jihoon permasalahin. Males aja dia pasti diledekin temen-temennya kalau sampe kena pengurangan. Jelas bakal diledekin lah. Kapan lagi ketua disiplin paling galak dalam sejarah kena pendisiplinan.

Sampe di kelas Jihoon langsung angkut barang-barang dia di meja sebelah Woojin, bikin Woojin bangun dari tidurnya keusik suara buku dipindah-pindah.

"Mau kemana lu? Rapat?"

"Engga, gue mau duduk sama pacar gue dong~ emang elu, jomblo," ledek Jihoon melet-melet sebelum melesat ke bangku kosong di sebelah kekasihnya.

Woojinnya balik lagi tidur. Jihoon udah biasa pindah ke tempat Jinyoung kalau lagi niat belajar. Kata Jihoon sih kalau duduk sama Woojin mematikan semangat belajar, habis Woojinnya tidur terus.

Masih di alam tidurnya Woojin denger suara penjelasan gurunya. Bukan mata pelajaran, tapi penjelasan ada murid baru. Heran sih ada yang masuk kelas ini di tengah semester, tapi malas masih menang, jadi Woojin masih aja merem di atas kamus bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Hello guys, I'm back!"

 _Idih pede banget nih anak baru. I'm back, I'm back segala -_ Batin Woojin

Ga lama setelah sayup-sayup denger gurunya nyuruh anak itu duduk Woojin ngerasain ada yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Ya berasalah, orang bangkunya deket banget.

"Jin, kamu mau tidur sampai kapan?"

 _Ini anak baru suaranya mirip Hyeongseob deh. Ah ngantuk kali gue._

"Woojinie, itu kamus entar basah kena iler kamu,"

 _Apaan sih ini anak sok akrab banget_

Setengah hati Woojin angkat kepala, pelan-pelan buka mata mau marahin anak baru yang sok akrab di sampingnya. Tapi begitu pandangan jernih, Woojin langsung lompat sampai kejedot kaca jendela sambil teriak,

"AHN HYEONGSEOB?!"

 **PLUK**

Sebuah spidol melayang ke kepala Woojin. Asalnya udah pasti dari gurunya di depan sana.

"Park Woojin, mau keluar dari kelas saya hah?"

"Ma... maaf saem," Woojin balik duduk.

Matanya ga sengaja nangkap sosok Jihoon yang cekikan sama Daehwi di sudut lain. Mereka duduk depan belakang soalnya, jadi sekali liat Jihoon, dia juga liat Daehwi. Balik lagi ke sosok di sampingnya, Hyeongseob yang ternyata lagi nahan ketawa setengah mati.

"Ini beneran kamu Seob?" bisik Woojin, matanya ga lepas dari wajah tampan Hyeongseob.

"Emang ada Hyeongseob lain yang setampan aku?"

"Ada, kakak kamu,"

"Iih... Itu Yoseob, bukan Hyeongseob," Hyeongseob udah ngerucut sebel aja gegara keanehan temen sebangkunya.

"Ahn Hyeongseob, perhatikan kedepan,"

"I.. iya saem,"

Hyeongseob ngedengus kesel sambil ngelirik Woojin yang malah nampilin gingsulnya, bikin telinga Hyeongseob seketika memerah.

* * *

Lampu kamar seorang Park Woojin nyala terang benderang, padahal ini baru jam 7 malem. Biasanya jam segeni kamar Woojin masih gelap karna yang punya kamar masih keluyuran entah di _basecamp_ gengnya atu di salah satu rumah temennya. Mama dan Papa Woojin selalu pulang malem, jadi Woojin yang ga suka sendirian ini lebih milih main di luar sampai jam pulang orang tuanya. Begitu sih biasanya. Tapi kan hari ini ga biasa. Hari ini ada temen akrab, akrab banget sampai semua yang liat ga percaya kalau Woojin bilang itu bukan pacarnya, yang nemenin Woojin belajar di kamarnya. Belajar bareng sih sebenarnya.

"Jin, ini gimana deh ngerjainnya? Aku pusing,"

"Kamu tuh belajar apa sih Seob di Cina? Gini aja ga ngerti,"

Tuh kan, siapa yang ga ngira mereka pacaran kalau mereka ngobrolnya pake aku-kamu, padahal sama yang lain gue-elu. Mana kalau lagi belajar bareng mereka sering tebar kontak fisik, mulai dari Woojin yang nuntun tangan Hyeongseob nulis, sampai Hyeongseobnya yang suka tiba-tiba nyempil di antara tangan Woojin. Udah gitu si Woojin demen banget usap-usap rambut Hyeongseob gemes. Temen-temen Woojin menolak garis keras kalau anak dua ini cuma temenan, makanya mereka hobi nyebut Hyeongseob gebetan tak sampainya Woojin. Awalnya Woojin bête abis dibilang ngegebet Hyeongseob, tapi lama-lama dia cape juga ngomelin temen-temenya. Ya cape lah, mereka udah nyebut Hyeongseob kaya gitu 2 tahun lebih. Hyeongseobnya sih ketawa-ketawa polos doang kalau digodain.

"Kamu kok pulang Korea ga bilang-bilang?"

"Nanti ga surprise dong?" Hyeongseob ngerucutin bibirnya imut.

Woojin yang liat gatel pingin cubit-cubit Hyeongseob, tapi tugasnya nanggung.

"Kamu lama ah Jin, aku main ya"

Ga pake ijin, Hyeongseob udah megang erat handphone Woojin, geser-geser jarinya nyari mainan Woojin yang bisa dia mainin. Selera game mereka beda banget soalnya. Mainannya Woojin rata-rata game fantasi, Hyeongseob mah mainnya yang simpel-simpel kaya monopoli. Satu-satunya game yang mereka dua-duanya main cuma jenis rhtym game.

"Sombong yang sekali diajarin langsung lancar,"

"Hehehe…"

 **Burn it up~ We burn it white, white, white~**

"Ada yang telpon nih Jin, dari ka Niel"

"Kamu angkat dulu aja, nanggung nih tugasku,"

"Halo ka Niel~"

"Jin, kayanya kamu aja deh yang ngomong sama ka Niel,"

Denger nada serius dari seorang Ahn Hyeongseob memaksa Woojin ninggalin tugasnya sesaat buat nerima hape yang udah ada di samping mukanya. Mulutnya gerak tanpa suara ke arah Hyeongseob, yang diajak berisyarat bales angkat bahu.

"Halo ka, kenapa?"

"Ka?"

"Ka? Lu dimana sekarang?" logat Busan Woojin keluar seketika, mukanya serius.

Masih dengan hape di telinga, Woojin berdiri. Tangannya ngeraih kunci mobil plus dompetnya.

"Seob, bilang mama aku ga pulang," Woojin buru-buru make jaket sport merahnya begitu mutusin percakapan sama Daniel.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Klub,"

"Ga!" Hyeongseob spontan nahan lengan Woojin begitu denger tujuan anak itu.

Ke klub? Ga pulang? Woojin gila ngomong ke Hyeongseob? Ahn Hyeongseob yang super protective ga akan mungkin lah ngebiarin Woojin ke klub sampai ga pulang. Terus pake nyuruh Hyeongseob bilang ke mamanya? Dikira Hyeongseob mau bohongin wanita kedua yang Hyeongseob sayang?

"Seob ini penting,"

Hyeongseob masih kukuh megangin lengan itu. Matanya sama sekali ga ngegambarin Woojin bisa pergi.

"Ok aku pulang. Ke rumah kamu tapi. Jadi bilang aja sama mama aku nginep ke tempat kamu, ga bohong kan?"

Hyeongseob masih diem.

"Seob ayolah aku beneran mesti pergi ini,"

"Ya udah sana. Jam berapa pun pokoknya kamu harus pulang,"

Woojin langsung lari begitu lengannya dilepas.

* * *

Entah udah berapa kali Hyeongseob nengokin jarum pendek jam kamarnya yang udah nunjuk angka 1. Dia cuma bisa guling-guling di kasur khawatir sambil mati-nyalain layar handphonenya, dilemma nelpon Woojin apa ga. Dia pengen tahu ini anak kapan pulang dan ada apa sama kakak kelasnya, tapi dia juga takut ganggu barang kali kan Woojin lagi ngurusin sesuatu di sana atau lagi pembicaraan serius. Hyeongseob emang akrab sama temen-temen Woojin, ya itu kan temen Hyeongseob juga, tapi Hyeongseob punya lingkaran sahabat lain yang lebih akrab sama dia.

 **KLIK**

Suara pintu Hyeongseob yang kebuka bikin dia seketika duduk bahagia. Apalagi yang muncul dari balik pintu bukan kakaknya yang imut tapi galak.

"Kamu belom tidur?"

"Udah, ini lagi _sleeptalking_ ,"

Woojin ini bodoh atau apa sih, jelas-jelas Hyeongseob masih duduk dengan mata terbuka masih ditanyain.

"Sana mandi Jin, aku cariin baju kamu,"

Ga perlu di suruh dua kali Woojin langsung masuk kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Bukannya Woojin belom mandi sore. Bau alkoholnya ini yang harus diilangin, atau dia bakal abis diceramahin ka Yoseob kalau tidur sama adeknya dengan bau alkohol. Ka Yoseob suka mikir yang iya-iya soalnya.

"Seob, kaos dong," Woojin keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan rambut basah, topless, nampilin roti sobek cokelat kebanggaannya. Kalau yang liat bukan Hyeongseob pasti udah pada pingsan. Soalnya si Hyeongseob ini udah terlalu sering liat pemandangan kaya gini. Pertama-pertama sih dia hampir mimisan, tapi lama-lama matanya terbiasa dengan pemandang indah ini.

"Nih. Eh Jin,"

"Hmm?"

"Ka Niel baik-baik aja?"

"Ga, mabok parah dia gegara berantem sama ka Ong. Ka Ong juga ga jauh beda kondisinya,"

"Padahal dulu mereka _sweet_ banget, jadi takut pacaran ih"

"Hidup kan ga selalu _sweet_ Seob, Kamu kenapa deh tiba-toba ngomongin pacaran?"

"Aku… kayanya suka sama seseorang deh Jin… tapi aku takut buat bilang, takut persahabatan aku rusak jadi kayak ka Niel sama ka Ong"

Woojin berhenti dari aktivitas ngeringin rambutnya. Noleh ke Hyeongseob dengan wajah ga percaya.

"Siapa? Ung?"

Seketika nama Euiwoong kepikir di otak Woojin. Habis yang sahabatan lengket sama Hyeongseob kan cuma dia sama Euiwoong, sama Jihoon juga sih, sama Seonho juga. Tapi yang memungkingkan ditaksir Hyeongseob ya Ung doang. Kan yang sampai sekolah bareng ke Cina si Ung.

"Aku ngantuk," Hyeongseob ga jawab dan malah berbaring, ngebelakangin Woojin yang masih nungguin jawabannya.

•

 **STAIN CH I**

•

Rurulala readers,

HamzziHwanggu menemukan file cerita ini di laptop, mau ku delete kok sedih udah segini panjang. Jadilah ku upload saja.

Kalau seandainya ada yang minat, ini akan aku lanjut bareng ngelanjutin THEIR STORY.

Dan demi masa depan cerita yang lebih baik, ku tunggu reviewnya ya,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All cast adalah milik Sang Pencipta, HamzziHwanggu hanya pinjam nama ya. Cerita fiksi belaka, inspirasi datang dari berbagai tempat.

 **Cast:** Trainees Produce 101 Season 2 (inc Wanna One)

 **WARNING:** BAHASA TIDAK BAKU

•

 **STAIN CH II**

•

Langit mulai membiru cerah dan kelas CE-X udah mulai ramai dengan cowok-cowok tampan. Sebenernya yang bikin ramai cuma satu sih. Lee Daehwi. Dia lagi heboh teriak-teriak ngeledekin Haknyeon. Yang lain, model Hyunmin mah ga bersuara, cuma mondar-mandir aja dia ngajakin temen sekelasnya selfie sama dia satu-satu. Balik lagi ke Daehwi dan kenapa dia heboh dengan si Haknyeon. Daehwi sedang bahagia pakai banget liat Haknyeon yang biasanya percaya diri umbar-umbar punya calon pacar _right here right now_ dicuekin secara terang benderang sama gebetannya, Euiwoong. Udah 5 menit Haknyeong ngegombalin speaker cokelatnya Euiwoong karna yang punya sibuk sendiri sama handphonenya. Nelponin orang tapi ga diangkat-angkat sepertinya.

"Lu kenapa Hwi? Kok bahagia banget?" Jinyoung yang baru dateng nepuk pundak Daehwi yang ketawa bahagia.

"Hahaha.. haha.. ha.. itu ka Jinyoung, si ka Haknyeon dari tadi ngegombalin speaker."

"Nelponin sapa sih Ung?" Jinyoung ga usah dijelasin secara tersurat udah paham kok Haknyeon dicuekin. Jinyoung kan jenius.

"Nelpon ka Seob ka. Takut belom bangun, udah jam segini belom dateng," jawab Euiwoong singkat sambil ngetuk-ngetuk kaki gelisah.

"Halo Ung?"

"Ampun ka, gue udah telpon dari tadi juga. Udah jam berapa ini ka, buruan siap-siap,"

"Maaf maaf. Kakak tadi lagi siap-siap, ini udah mau sampe kelas kok."  
Euiwoong spontan nengok ke pintu belakang kelas, natap kakak rasa sahabatnya yang lagi nyengir.

"Kenapa sih Hyeongseob ditelponin segitunya Ung? Kok gue engga?"

"Ka Seob ga bisa bangun pagi, harus dibangunin, gue repot kalo sampe dia telat. Ka Haknyeon telat mah gue bodo amat ka"

"Makan noh calon penerus keluarga Jo," ceplos Jihoon udah gabung cekikikan sama Daehwi.

"Loh Jin, sepatu baru? Kok beli ga ajak gue? Minggu lalu bilangnya mau beli bareng gue yang buy 1 get 1 bulan depan nungguin opening adidas di mall baru?" Hyunmin entah sejak kapan udah di bangkunya. Bangkunya di depan Woojin ngomong-ngomong.

"Punya Hyeongseob ini."

"Sepatu elu kan selemari, kenapa mesti pake punya... LO GA PULANG RUMAH KEMAREN?!" wajah polos manis Jihoon hilang seketika begitu sadar bahkan seragam Woojin ga ada nametagnya.

"Ya kali dari klub jam segitu gue balik rumah Hoon," jawab Woojin santai.

"Segitu kangennya sama Seobie Jin? Lu apain aja gebetan lu semalem?" Sanghyuk nyaut dari bangku lain.

"Lu pada jangan mikir engga-engga deh," Woojin mulai paham ini kenapa temennya pada heboh banget.

Hyeongseob kelamaan di Cina sih, jadi udah pada ga biasa denger Woojin nginep tempat orang. Padahal dulu kan hal biasa Woojin nginep tempat Hyeongseob. Tempat Hyeongseob cuma ada Hyeongseob sama kakaknya yang gaul, Woojin ga akan kena omel kalo dateng tengah malam sekalipun. Jadilah Woojin betah lari ke rumah Hyeongseob. Percayalah, Woojin itu sejak ditinggal Hyeongseob, setiap balik subuh pasti balik basecamp, kalo ga ya dia ga balik subuh dan pulang rumah.

"Dibangunin ka Woojin ka?" tanya Euiwoong ke Hyeongseob yang duduk di meja Euiwoong dan dengan gantengnya minum kopi dari tumbler putih. Meja dia sendiri penuh sama temen seumurannya yang lagi ngeintrograsi Woojin.

"Iya."

"Ka Woojin tidur tempat ka Seob?"

"Iya."

"Itu kopi bikinan ka Woojin?"

"Iya juga. Mau?"

"Ga ka, aku ga bisa kopi pagi-pagi."

Hyeongseob cuma ngangguk dengan polos. Percaya aja sama Euiwoong, padahal jelas-jelas ada kaleng kopi kosong di deket maniak pokemon itu.

 **TEEEEEET**

Dan bubarlah kerumunan meja Woojin. Kelas X memang paling cepat buat duduk rapi sebelum kelas dimulai. Ya kan si ketua kedisiplinan ada di kelas mereka. Cuma Ahn Hyeongseob aja yang nyantai jalan ke bangkunya berseri-seri.

"Abis?" tanya Woojin ngeliat Hyeongseob masukin tumbler ke dalem tas jansport putih.

"Yap. Rajin-rajin deh Jin nginep rumah, biar bisa bikinin kopi terus." cengir Hyeongseob bahagia.

"Kamu lah belajar bikin kopi, bikinin buat orang yang kamu suka."

"Woojinie..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ga suka kamu kaya gini. Dari pagi bangunin aku kamu ngungkit-ngungkit itu terus. Rasanya jadi semua yang kamu lakuin ke aku ga tulus."

Woojin diem. Speechless. Bingung harus nanggepin apa. Dia cuma bisa berkedip awkward.

"Jin? Kamu dengerin aku kan?" Hyeongseob dadah-dadah di depan muka Woojin yang blank.

"I.. Iya aku denger. Ga akan aku bahas lagi kok."

"Janji?"

"Iya janji."

"Woojin terbaik~"

Hyeongseob langsung nemplok manja di lengan Woojin. Menimbulkan iri hati dari Haknyeon yang kebetulan abis nengok ke tempat Woojin. Ingin Haknyeon jadi Woojin. Akrab sama cowok yang visualnya banyak disirikin temen mereka sejak SMP, tajir, kepisah negara 1 taun pun pas balik masih akrab pake banget. Lah Haknyeon? Dari jaman Hyeongseob belum akrab sama Euiwoong, dia udah jungkir balik praktek 1001 jurus pdkt dari semua buku di toko buku mall depan sekolah sampe semua artikel di internet. Udah semua, tapi Euiwoong cueknya ga pernah berubah.

 **SRET**

Suara pintu geser kelas membuyarkan lamunan Haknyeon dan memutus lingkaran tangan Hyeongseob. Sesosok wanita cantik masuk dengan buku di tangan. Begitu buku dibuka, kelas pun dimulai. Bagaikan sihir seisi kelas berubah fokus. Menampilkan suasana dengan karisma berbeda. Tapi sedihnya ini pemandangan langka. Ga bisa dinikmati orang lain selain guru mereka. Maklum kalau udah jam pelajaran koridor mereka selalu dijaga kosong.

Well, hari ini ga perlu dijaga juga udah kosong. Soalnya hari ini kelas reguler lagi dikasi libur pra ujian tengah semester, jadi sekolah isinya cuma anak CE. Yang artinya istirahat hari ini mereka ga perlu diserbu wanita-wanita dan hadiah setumpuk. Anak CE ujiannya lebih belakangan dibanding kelas reguler.

* * *

"Ka Jihoon, udah mau ke kantin belom?"

"Loh lu udah capek teriak dari luar Ho?" tanya Daehwi spontan begitu liat Seonho masuk kelas mereka jeda semenit setelah bel istirahat bunyi dan ngegeser Guanlin di sampingnya. Jadi duduk setengah-setengah gitu sama Guanlin.

"Nanti aja sih de ke kantinnya, bareng yang lain," ini suara Guanlin sekaligus kalimat pertamanya hari ini.

"No way ka! Nanti porsi gue berkurang."

"HO AYUK! Itu ka Guenhee udah lari ke kantin~" Jihoon buru-buru narik Seonho begitu liat sekelibat wajah Olaf buatan Elsa ngelewatin kelasnya. Dan dalam sekejap dua makhluk itu udah lenyap dari pandang, ninggalin Guanlin yang langsung diserbu temen-temennya yang mempertanyakan gimana Guanlin bikin si teletubis ceria lagi. Kemaren itu Seonho formal banget nolak pulang bareng Guanlin, eh hari ini udah nemplok.

"Euiwoong, ke kantin yuk bareng kakak."

"Kakak. Kakak. Sok manis lu ka." sinis Daehwi geli denger Haknyeon pake kakak-kakakan.

"Ke kantin kan Jin?"

"Duluan aja Seob, masih ada yang aku catet."

"Ga ah," Hyeongseob langsung balik duduk manis, tadinya dia udah berdiri nenteng handphone.

"Ka Seob, ayuk."

"Tuh ditungguin Ung," Woojin masih fokus sama bukunya waktu bolpennya nunjuk ke arah Daehwi sama Euiwoong yang berdiri deket bangku Guanlin nungguin si Hyeongseob.

"Tapi kamu..."

"Udah sana ah. Nanti aku ke sana juga kok."

"Jangan lama-lama tapi ya. Kamu harus makan,"

"Hm-m"

Denger Woojin mengiyakan permintaannya, Hyeongseob menghambur ke adik-adiknya. Cuma butuh beberapa menit Hyeongseob gabung sama jas merah lain. Di depan Hyeongseob ada Euiwoong, di kiri ada Jihoon, dan di kanan dia ada bangku kosong dengan senampan penuh makanan tak tersentuh, abis itu ada Daehwi. Itu bukan makanannya Hyeongseob, makanan Hyeongseob mah udah tersentuh, cuma belom berkurang aja. Habis Hyeongseob cuma nusukin dagingnya aja dari lima menit lalu.

"Ka, makan duluan aja sih, entar telat masuk loh. Kakak kan makannya lama," Euiwoong berceramah.

"Iya, iya," Hyeongseob nyuap. Nyuap sumpit doang, ga ada nasinya.

"Sini bagi gue Seob, daripada lu kelamaan," Jihoon langsung gerak cepat mencuri seonggok telur orak-arik dari nampan Hyeongseob. Hyeongseobnya? Ga protes. Lagian dia juga ga bakal sanggup ngehabisin semuanya sebelum bel.

"Tuh yang ngegebet elu dateng Seob," ucap Daniel ga jauh sambil ngunyah jeli warna-warni. Makanan dia udah abis dari tadi, udah ganti sekotak jeli beruang di tangannya.

"Jin, Woojin~" Hyeongseob melambai-lambai terus nunjuk nampan di sampingnya, bikin Woojin senyum cerah karna makan siangnya udah siap. Dia udah khawatir banget kehabisan makanan.

"Thank you Seob," ucap Woojin lembut abis ngusap rambut hitam indah Hyeongseob, bikin Daehwi pasang wajah iri setengah mati.

"Gue kapan diusap-usap Sam?"

"Apaan sih ka? Ambigu ah," telinga Samuel memerah.

Daehwi? Langsung berbinar bahagia, bagaikan dewi-dewi turun dari langit naburin bunga di atas kepala Daehwi. Samuel nanggepin Lee Daehwi guys!

"Sam nanggepin gue, ka Seob Sam nanggepin gue!" Daehwi mukul gemes si Hyeongseob yang ikutan senyum-senyum bahagia. Kurang peduli ada Woojin di antara mereka.

"Mau lagi ga Ung dagingnya? Ini punya gue masih banyak."  
Haknyeon apa deh ga ada angin ga ada ujan nawarin Euiwoong daging. Euiwoong sampe bingung, keliatan dari mukanya yang ketekuk ganteng.

"Lu perhatiannya ga natural banget sih Nyeon," Seungri menyuarakan pikiran seisi kantin.

"Itu lu lagi diperhatiin Ung. Tadi lu dapet daging dikit kan? Makanya dia nawarin," jelas Sewoon dengan kekaleman yang hakiki.

"Sam aja udah mulai nanggepin ka Daehwi. Ka Ung kapan nanggepin ka Haknyeon?"

 **JELEGER**

Ini si Seonho tiba-tiba ngomongnya menusuk ke dalam hati Haknyeon. Setidaknya kalo Haknyeon normal ini menusuk. Sayangnya Haknyeon kulitnya tebel banget.

"Ka Jonghyun dari mana?" Jaehwan sok ganti topik pas liat ketua kelasnya baru gabung.

"Ngurusin ijinnya si Ong."

"Oh ka Seungwoo ga masuk? Pantes ga keliatan. Ka Seungwoo kenapa ka?" tanya secercah makhluk polos di ujung meja. Nametagnya tulisan _Woojin_. Tapi yang ini marganya Lee.

"Sakit de."

"Sakit apa? Woojin jenguk ah nanti."

"Woojin ga usah jenguk dulu ya. Si ka Ong lagi ga pengen dijengukin. Pas ujian paling udah bisa masuk kok." Donghyun yang mangku Woojin menjelaskan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Youngmin yang liat pingin loncat memeluk pacarnya. Oh, mereka udah lama berstatus pacar. Bahkan sebelum mereka berjas merah elegan ini. Di sisi lain meja Daniel berhenti mengisi mulutnya dengan jelly dan memilih ngunyah pelan apa yang masih ada di mulutnya. Tangannya ngeremes kotak jellynya frustasi.

"Nanti juga membaik kok Niel," Minhyun di samping Daniel ngegenggam bahu Daniel lembut, berusaha menenangkan anak Busan itu.

"Ka udah deh jangan nyalahin diri lo terus. Ga guna," Guanlin angkat bicara.

"Ya udah ngomongin libur abis ujian aja yuk. Mau kemana liburan ini?" Dongho buru-buru ganti pembicaraan, sebelum kesuraman melanda seisi kantin.

"Villa gue kosong ka," Hyeongseob bersuara dengan mulut penuh.

"Gue vote tempat Seobie. Masih di Korea sih, tapi enak banget, adem tentrem gitu villanya~" Jihoon nyaut semangat 45.

"Dimana Villa lu Seob?" tanya cowok blonde, Choi Minki.

"Di daerah hutan gitu ka. Tapi semua terjamin kok. Sinyal, listrik, semua ada."

Lah. Yang ditanya Hyeongseob, yang jawab Woojin.

"Nih ka fotonya."

Jadi ini sebenernya yang punya villa siapa? Kok yang jelasin Woojin, yang punya foto detailnya malah Euiwoong.

"Ka Seob, beli dimana daerah kaya gini? Gue nyari susah banget dapet view kaya gini," fokus Guanlin beda dong, maklum orang kaya.

"Boleh kita pake ini Seob?" Dongho nanya dengan nada ga percaya. Abis Hyeongseob emang tajir sih, tapi ga nyangka aja anak ini punya villa moderen megah dengan view sungai gede jembatan beton, pohon-pohon cemara, cantik banget, bahkan seorang Guanlin aja susah dapet yang kaya gini.

"Gapapa ka. Abis dipake ka Seob juga kok minggu kemaren, jadi gue ga akan diambekin kalo kita pake dua minggu lagi."

Kakaknya Hyeongseob hobinya mendahului Hyeongseob. Harus kakaknya dulu yang pake properti mereka. Mulai dari mobil sampe villa. Mau itu punya Hyeongseob sekalipun, kalo beda sama punya kakaknya, kakaknya harus mencoba duluan. Demi keamanan Hyeongseob katanya. Katanya.

"Cus. Yang ikut angkat tangan. Sewoon catet," Jaehwan seenak jidat nyuruh Sewoon, ya tapi Sewoonnya mau-mau aja tuh disuruh. Buktinya dia udah ngeliatin yang pada angkat tangan dan ngetik di handphone. Kira-kira seperempat penghuni kantin angkat tangan.

"Loh, ka Jung Jung ga ikut? Gue ga jadi ikut deh," Eunki undur tangan liat Jung Jung ga angkat tangan.

"Ikut aja Ki, kakak ada undangan di keluarganya Justin abis ujian."

"Oh iya lupa! Justin ga jadi ijut ka Sewoon. Justin liburan besok full meeting sama ballroom party di Cina." Ini dia orang kaya lain. Sederet sama Guanlin lah kekayaannya, tinggian dikit. Justin ini baju tidurnya aja belasan juta.

"Tapi Zheng Ting gege sama ka Eunki ikut aja. Gege undangannya cuma semalem kok ka Eunki."

"Pertemuan keluarganya sekali doang Stin? Ya udah gue nyusul deh."

"Woojin ga bisa ikut kakak-kakak. Mau liburan sama mama papa," seru Woojin kecil imut.

"Yah ga ikut de? Ga ada yang ngegemesin dong?" ini Woojin besar ikutan sok imut.

"Semester depan Woojin ikut deh ka Woojin," dibales imut juga sama Woojin kecil.

"Apa lagi nih yang mau disiapin? Biar abis ini kita fokus ujian, terus hari terakhir langsung cabut," Jonghyun natapin temennya satu-satu.

"Transport. Ke sana bisa naik apa Seob? Kalo butuh heli, entar minjem Guanlin," jawab Haknyeon mengutarakan isi hatinya pingin naik helikopternya Guanlin.

"Pake mobil biasa bisa ke sana, ga jauh soalnya. Garasinya cukup sampai 10 mobil kok," Woojin menjawab atas nama Hyeongseob yang lagi makan, supaya Hyeongseob makannya cepet.

"Kamar ada berapa?" tanya Takada Kenta, calon ibu Kos tiap liburan bareng ngurusin kamar kerjanya.

"12an kalau gue ga salah inget ka Ken.." jelas Woojin lagi.

"Oke, kayak biasa, gue yang bagi kamar. Yang mau request chat gue, kalau yang direquestin setuju, gue aturin."

"Itung 11 aja ka Kenta kamarnya. Kemaren ka Yoseob udah ngehakmilikin satu kamar dan nge- _warning_ kamar itu cuma boleh dimasukin gue atau Woojin. Biar adil, mending ga usah dipake aja yang itu."

Seisi meja mangap lebar. Sewoon pun makin mirip sama ponyo. Ini anak dua ga mungkin cuma sahabat kalau kakaknya Seob yang agak galak itu aja sampe bikin pengecualian buat Woojin. Euiwoong yang juga menyandang status sahabat Hyeongseob aja ga disebut loh.

"Nikah aja gih sono lu berdua," ceplos Minki iri.

" _Nikah gimana, orang Hyeongseobnya aja suka orang lain_ " sahut suara hati Woojin. Iya, Woojin hanya bisa bersuara dalam hati karna dia udah janji sama Hyeongseob untuk ga bahas setitik curahan hatinya tadi malem.

"Ya udah gitu ya fix. Abis ini kita ga bahas ini dan fokus sama ujian, lusa udah mulai soalnya. Inget nilai mempengaruhi poin kalian guys. Jangan sampe ada yang kedepak ke kelas reguler," terang Jonghyun panjang lebar sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Info tambahan untuk kalian. Class of the Elite punya sistem poin dari kelakuan dan nilai mereka. Ketika kelakuan anak CE buruk dan poin nya berkurang sampai 0, anak itu akan dilempar ke kelas regular dan masuk dalam blacklist CE. Jadi semua fasilitas CE ditarik dari anak itu, lalu anak itu ga akan bisa masuk kelas CE lagi dan karirnya ke depan bakal susah karna dalam riwayatnya akan tertulis penurunan kelas.

Itulah kenapa setiap ujian, setiap siswa CE benar-benar fokus belajar. Mengkesampingkan segala permasalah hidup yang ada. Termasuk Woojin. Setidaknya biasanya dia begitu. Tapi sepanjang minggu ujian ini dia ga bisa fokus. Keusik sama fakta Hyeongseob naksir orang entah siapa, menurut dia sih Euiwoong. Untungnya Woojin tergolong pinter, efek punya sepupu lumayan jenius kayaknya. Alhasil ujian Woojin lancar jaya, meski pikiran terbang entah kemana sepanjang minggu ujian. Syukur hari ini udah selese dia mikirin ujian. Karna ini hari terakhir ujian mereka, yang berarti mereka bakal liburan bareng.

Bel pulang baru berkumandang, tapi koridor udah rame anak kelas reguler. Puluhan nama yang beda diteriakin di sepanjang koridor begitu kelompok yang biasa berjas merah itu keluar dari kelasnya. Hari terakhir ujian anak CE selalu dinanti anak reguler. Di hari terakhir, anak CE bakal keluar dari kelas dengan fashion liburan dan abis itu melesat ninggalin sekolah dengan entah bis besar mewah, belasan limosin, atau bahkan helikopter. Kayak sekarang. Fashion nan cool yang rata-rata hitam putih menyegarkan mata anak reguler. Anak CE gitu loh. Wajahnya di atas rata-rata. Sekumpulan pelajar tak berseragam itu melangkah ke halaman parkir sekolah yang ga kalah ramenya sama koridor. Rame sama orang-orang yang mengagumi perpaduan cowo ganteng plus mobil keren.

Mobil sport merah sexy ditambah rambut maroon Woojin di bangku stir, wajah tampan Hyeongseob di bangku penumpang, pesona Daehwi dan Euiwoong di bangku belakang hanya salah satu contoh. Di sebelahnya 2 mobil hitam legam terparkir dengan Guanlin, Seonho, Geunhee, Minki, Dongho, Jonghyun, Minhyun, Haknyeon, Taemin. 3 mobil putih susu dihuni Seungwoo, Jaehwan, Sewoon, adeknya Sewoon yang namanya Gwanghyun, Jinyoung, Jihoon, Samuel, Daniel, Youngmin, Donghyun, dan kakaknya Niel sekaligus alumni, Jisung. Mobil-mobil silver diisi Eunki, Hyunmin, Sanghyuk, Seungri, Sanggyun, Kenta, Doghan, Yongguk, Hyunbin, alumni lain Seungwoon sama Taehyun. Rame kan. Itu yang ikut belom ada setengahnya. Pernah sekalinya ikut semua, mereka mesti pake 5 pesawat pribadinya Guanlin.

Sesaat kemudian mobil merah Park Woojin melaju, mimpin rombongan mobil mewah di meninggalkan kota Seoul. Selang beberapa jam, pemandangan alam menyapa mata para pemuda itu. Sebagian besar dibuat kagum bahkan hingga mereka berkumpul di dalam villa moderen megah milik Hyeongseob. Tekankan. PUNYA HYEONGSEOB. Bukan kakaknya atau orang tuanya.

"Nah. Daftar pembagian kamar udah gue tempel di depan pintu. Cari sendiri ya nama kalian. Yuk gyun~" seru Kenta dari lantai dua sesaat, karna abis itu dia ilang sama Sanggyun, Taedong plus Doghan.

"Ka Seob! Kita sekamar yeay! Thank you ka Kenta!" Daehwi teriak girang liat nama dia di pintu yang sama kaya Hyeongseob. Kan jadi Daehwi ada temen bergosip. Soalnya dari jaman purbakala Daehwi demen banget ngegosip ato curhat sama Hyeongseob.

Dan beginilah yang Kenta tempel di pintu:

 _K1: Seobie, Woojin, Daehwi  
K2: Minhyun, __Bae Jin_ _, Sam  
K3: Youngmin, Donghyun, Sewoon, Gwanghyun  
K4: Hoon, Haknyeon, Hyunmin  
K4: Niel, Hyungbin, Jaehwan  
K5: Seungwoo, Jisung_ _hyung_ _, Seungwoon_ _hyung_ _  
K6: Minki, Guenhee, Seonho,  
K7: Kenta, __Gyunie_ _, Taehyun_ _hyung_ _  
K8: Dongho, Jonghyun,_ _L_ _in_ _Lin_ _, Taemin  
K9: Eunki, JungJung (nyusul)_ _, Ung_ _  
K_ 1 _0: Seonghyuk, Daehyun, Se_ _ungri hyung_ _  
K_ 11 _: Taedong_ _ie_ _, Donghan_ _ie_ _, Yongguk_ _ie_

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menghilang ke dalam kamar masing-masing, satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengisi ruang tengah yang teramat luas di lantai satu. Jinyoung duduk di sofa terkagum-kagum menatap Hyunmin berakrobat. Hyunmin juga jungkir balik karna Jinyoung yang minta. Mana sambil aegyo-aegyo gitu mintanya.

"Ka hoon belajar akrobat juga dong kayak ka Hyunmin keburu ka Jinyoung terpesona sama ka Hyunmin tuh," seru Samuel menghempaskan diri di samping Jihoon.

"Ga ah Sam. Entar otak gue ikutan keputer dan ga balik kayak si Hyunmin."

"Ga boleh juga Sam sama gue, bahaya itu. Ka Hyunmin aja awalnya cedera dimana-mana."

"Kan kalo gue yang cedera dia ga peduli Sam," timpal Hyunmin merengut.

"Malem ini mau ngapain kita?" Minki gabung di antara Jihoon dan Jinyoung.

"Ga ngapa-ngapain Ki. Hari ini istirahat dulu, udah malem soalnya. Besok baru jalan-jalan sekitar sini." jawab Jonghyun.

"Makan malemnya bentar lagi siap, tinggal tunggu bel aja."

Bel? Iya bel. Udah tradisi keluarga Hyeongseob buat dikasi tau lewat bel sama koki mereka kalo makanan udah siap. Di rumah memang Hyeongseob ga pake koki, tapi di villa gede dengan orang sebanyak ini, kakaknya maksa Hyeongseob buat pake koki. Biar makan mereka terjamin minimal 3x sehari. Kalo ngikutin Hyeongseob mah cuma 2x sehari, itu juga kalo inget.

Selang satu jam, bel pun berbunyi dan bagaikan semut, mereka nyerbu tempat makan. Duduk di kursi yang mereka mau. Hyeongseob udah otomatis duduk di sebelah Woojin. Ketika semuanya udah duduk, pelayan Hyeongseob ngeluarin makanan Korea ala rumah satu-satu. Dari budaejigae, samgyetang, pajeon, daging, kimchi dan sop rumput laut.

"Loh ahjussi, kok ada sop rumput laut? Ada yang ulang tahun kah?" celetuk Jaehwan ke salah satu pelayan yang naroh sup rumput laut.

"Ini pesenan tuan Yoseob. Katanya untuk mengganti ulang tahun tuan Woojin bulan lalu karna tuan Yoseob tidak bisa ikut merayakan."

"Ka Yoseob segitu sayangnya Jin sama elu?" tanya Daniel yang udah mulai ngambilin makanan yang ada.

"Jelaslah Niel, kan calon adek ipar," goda Jisung.

Woojinnya cuma nyengir dengan gingsul. Hyeongseob pun sama aja, ga sadar ada yang nekuk muka liat dia dan Woojin.

* * *

Matahari udah di atas. Di atas banget. Dan sekelompok pemuda itu terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan diri keluar.

"Ini mau ke jembatan cantik itu kan ka Seob?" Euiwoong semangat 45 udah siap kamera di tangan.

"Iya Ung."

"Ho, ngapain deh bawa tas gede banget?" Daehwi nyeletuk ngeliat Seonho bawa ransel gede.

"Snack ka! Seonho butuh snack untuk jalan."

"Cuma sedeket itu ngapain bawa snack segini banyak?" tanya Guanlin sambil nunjuk jembatan yang keliatan agak kecil dari jendela rumah Hyeongseob.

"Itu jauh ka Guanlin."

"Udah siap semua kan? Cus."

Dan kelompok itu menapakan kaki keluar. Mereka memilih berjalan karna jarak menuju jembatan yang mereka tuju tak begitu jauh. Begitu jembatannya terlihat Hyeongseob lari-lari sama Daehwi. Euiwoong ngejar di belakangnya bareng Minki sama Guenhee. Woojin dan yang lain geleng-geleng aja liat mereka.

"Ga ikutan lari Ho?" tanya Seungwoo ke Seonho sambil ngaduk tas itemnya.

"Bawaan Seonho kaya gini gimana larinya ka?"

"Sini kakak bawain. Sana nyusul mereka," Guanlin ngambil alih ransel Seonho dan Seonho langsung menghambur ke mereka yang udah berdiri di tepi jembatan memandangi sungai besar.

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok mengisi berbagai sudut jembatan. Donghan di suatu sudut sedang memerintah Taehyun, Taedong, Hyunbin, Kenta, dan Yongguk untuk berpose dalam bidikan sebuah kamera yang berdiri sendiri. Daehwi mengklaim Samuel bersamanya dalam kamera handphone. Jihoon duduk tenang di pagar jembatan, dengan Jinyoung di sisinya, mendengarkan Guanlin dan Seonho yang sedang bercerita. Daniel sedang tertawa lembut bersama Jisung memandangi Ong, Seungwoon dan Jaehwan. Sewoon tengah terperangkap dalam kegiatan membuat live video yang dilakukan Gwanghyun serupa dengan live video yang dilakukan Eunki, Hyunmin, Sanghyuk dan Seungri di sudut lain. Euiwoong sibuk mengabadikan moment indah yang ia tangkap. Hanya 2 insan yang larut memandangi arus sungai yang tenang.

"Jin, tau ga?" Hyeongseob membuka earphone putih yang menutup telinga kelincinya dan menatap jauh ke sungai nan damai.

"Apa?"

"Di Cina, ada tempat kayak gini. Dan tiap kali aku dateng ke sana. Aku selalu kangen tempat ini. Rasanya pengen balik Korea liat sungai ini sama kamu."

"Udah kesampean kan sekarang?" tanya Woojin lembut bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang mengacak surai hitam legam Hyeongseob.

"Kamu pasti sering ke sini sendirian, ini kan tempat favorite kamu."

"Ga. Aku ga pernah ke sini tanpa kamu. Aku udah janji sama kamu kan kalau aku ga akan dateng ke tempat favorite aku tanpa kamu."

Senyum manis terukir di wajah Hyeongseob. Sempurna melengkapi telinga yang memerah. Memberikan wajah indah bagai lukisan pada siapa saja yang melihat. Termasuk Woojin yang terpaku menatap wajah itu.

* * *

"Guys, ayo ke halaman belakang," Hyunmin sama Jihoon teriak dari ruang tengah.

"Ngapain Min?" Daehyun yang kebetulan di koridor langsung ngelongo ke bawah.

"Mau mulai BBQ," satu kata dari Hyeongseob bikin anak-anak di kamar keluar semua.

"BBQ seob? Serius? Sekarang?"

"Hm-m."

Dan mereka seketika berkagum-kagum ria mendapati halaman belakang villa Hyeongseob udah tertata meja, peralatan barbeque, dan satu meja penuh seafood.

"Seafood? Ka Jaehwan gimana dong?" Sewoon bertanya kalem tapi bikin Jaehwan bahagia karna ada yang inget dia ga bisa makan seafood.

"Ada daging kok ka. Lagi diambil Woojin."

"Mulai ini dulu aja ya?" Seungwoon sebagai ahli barbeque mulai membakar udang, cumi-cumi, dan ikan yang tersedia, dibantu Jinyoung di panggangan lain. Yang lain duduk manis nungguin.

"Jangan dimakan dulu. Tunggu jadi semua." titah Seungwoon nepokin sumpit-sumpit yang gatel mau nyomot cumi baru mateng di piring besar.

Ga lama kemudian, Woojin dateng nambahin kerjaan Seungwoon dan Jinyoung dengan daging sapi Korea kelas atas yang baru aja dia ambil dari rumah pelayan ga jauh dari villa. Butuh kira-kira satu jam sampai akhirnya semua duduk dengan tangan sigap berebut makanan.

"Stop!" teriak Taehyun menghentikan tangan-tangan ninja yang siap menyergap piring berisi makanan untuk kesekian kalinya, "Mainlah main! Hening banget kita," Taehyun gerah melihat keheningan yang ada.

" _Truth or dare_ aja ka, gue males mikir kalo main kartu," sahut Donghan yang lagi nempel manja ke Taedong sambil gigitin sumpit.

"Yuk, nih botol gue udah kosong satu," Seungwoo ngangkat botol soju kosong yang secara ga langsung menciptakan wajah khawatir dari Daniel.

"Sini gue yang puter," Dongho ngambil alih botol Seungwoo dan mulai muter botol itu.

"Udah boleh lanjut makan kan ini ka?" tanya Seonho ga sabar.

"Oh makan makan guys. Sambil main sambil makan." Taehyun nyengir. Dia lupa tadi dia yang bikin semua berhenti makan.

Botol soju hijau semakin melambat. Lalu berhenti dengan mulutnya mengarah pada pemuda kelahiran negri sakura.

"Kenta, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Dong, kasih _dare_ nya gih. Ujung satunya kan ke elu."

"Eh gue ya? Hmm.. _Oneshot_ soju sebotol aja deh Kenta. Berani ga?" Taedong nampilin semiriknya, dia tau kalo kenta ini ga kuat-kuat amad sama alkohol.

"Ken..." Sanggyun nahan tangan Kenta yang udah siap neguk soju.

"Gapapa Gyun, cuma satu botol kok," senyum Kenta nyingkirin tangan Sanggyun pelan, dan neguk satu botol soju, "aah.. clear kan? Giliran gue sekarang."

Dan botol itu berputar lagi, lagi dan lagi. Menyisakan Jihoon kepedesan karna ditantang makan satu cabe japelano, Guenhee mual efek ditantang masukin sepiring udang ke mulut lebarnya, Daehwi kegirangan karna Sam ngaku ada rasa sama dia, Seungwoo senyum miris habis denger Daniel masih sayang sama dia, Eunki yang galau karna pas ditantang ngomong suka ke Jung Jung telponnya masuk ke kotak suara tujuh kali. Dan sampailah botol itu mengarah pada...

"Ung?"

"Truth," jawab Eiuwoong cepet. Dia ga berani dare, takut disuruh negak soju kayak Kenta, soalnya yang kebagian ngasih tantangan atau pertanyaan si Taehyun makhluk dengan pemikiran ga jauh beda sama Taedong. Euiwoong ini taat aturan, belum umur minum soju ya dia ga minum.

"Dimana, kapan and sama siapa lu terakhir ciuman?"

Euiwoong diem sesaat, ragu buat jawab pertanyaan Seungri. Matanya ngelirik seseorang yang lagi makan daging ga jauh dari dia.

"Terakhir gue ciuman di kamar gue di Cina sebelum gue ngungkapin perasaan gue..." Euiwoong ragu lagi.

"Sama siapa?" Haknyeon kebawa kepo.

"Ka Hyeongseob,"

Frozen.

Haknyeon membeku, Seonho berhenti ngunyah, Daehwi membulatkan mata, Guenhee mangap gede banget, Jisung pasang muka syok. Hyeongseob? Telinganya merah di sudut sana. Dengan canggung dia neguk cola Woojin, cola dia udah abis. Oh Woojin. Woojin sekarang natap Hyeongseob dengan tatapan yang ga bisa diartiin. Antara ga percaya, sakit, entahlah, bahkan Minhyun ga bisa ngartiin mata Woojin.

"Seob, bener?" Haknyeon berusaha menyangkal fakta.

"Hm-m."

"Terus ka Seob jawab apa Ung?" Seonho dengan ketidakpekaannya.

"Truth gue udah beres Ho. Lagian gue last kan?" Euiwoong berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ngg.. awkward ya.. ha ha ha.. bubar aja yuk, udah abis juga kan?" Daehwi berinsiatif mengakhiri kecanggungan dengan berdiri dan mulai beresin piring kotor yang berserakan.

"Gue duluan," Hyeongseob beranjak. Sesaat dia berhenti karna tangannya ditahan Woojin, tapi waktu dia noleh, Woojin justru ngelepasin genggamannya. Jadilah Hyeongseob menghilang ke dalam villa. Daehwi yang nangkep momen canggung dua kakak kesayangannya langsung kabur ngikutin Hyeongseob.

•

 **STAIN CH II**

. . **To Be Continued . .**

•

Rurulala readers,

Xie xie buat yang udah menghabiskan waktu baca chapter I cerita abstrak ini, domu arigato buat yang review follow stories dll.

Hamzzi Hwanggu ingin minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ketidakjelasan cerita ini.

Tinggalkan review kalian ya, supaya author semangat update ini. Do gamsahabnida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All cast adalah milik Sang Pencipta, HamzziHwanggu hanya pinjam nama ya. Cerita fiksi belaka, inspirasi datang dari berbagai tempat.

 **Cast:** Trainees Produce 101 Season 2 (inc Wanna One)

 **WARNING:** BAHASA TIDAK BAKU

•

 **STAIN CH III**

•

Daehwi yang biasanya bawel malam ini hanya bisa diam mandang lirih pungguh Hyeongseob yang kebalut selimut. Ga tau kenapa Daehwi merasa kakak kelasnya ini ga bahagia.

 **PRANG PRANG**

Tiba-tiba suara nyaring ngusik moment berpikirnya Daehwi. Sedangkan Hyeongseob ga sedikit pun bergeming.

 **PRANG**

"Ada ap..."

 **BRAK**

Belum selesai Daehwi protes sama suara benda pecah dari lantai bawah, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka kasar salah satu teman sekelasnya

"Seobie, tolong..."

Bukan cuma Hyeongseob, Daehwi juga ikut noleh ke cowok berambut cokelat dengan ekspresi panik. Ekspresi yang belom pernah dia lihat. Ekspresi yang selama ini cuma Hyeongseob yang bisa liat.

Tanpa ada kata lanjutan, Hyeongseob lompat turun dari kasurnya dan lari mendahului Park Jihoon yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang bikin Hyeongseob sudah kelewat khawatir sejak tadi. Dia sudah sempat berpikir kalau hal kayak gini mungkin terjadi. Tapi dia terus meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau itu cuma ketakutan dia doang.

 **PRANG**

Satu lagi botol soju terlempar ke lantai. Beberapa penghuni vila berkumpul di dekat pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Berkumpul tapi diam. Ga ada satu pun yang berani bergerak. Oh ada satu. Bae Jinyoung. Jinyoung udah siap bergerak mendekati satu-satunya orang yang duduk di pantry dengan serpihan kaca hijau, tapi gerakannya terhenti oleh Jihoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan Bae, kamu ga akan bisa deketin dia,"

"Ka Seob, No! Jangan deket-deket ka Woojin yang lagi kayak gini," teriak Daehwi yang secepat kilat narik tangan Hyeongseob. Menarik perhatian semua yang ada di situ ke Hyeongseob yang udah mulai maju setengah jalan ke arah orang itu.

"It's ok Daehwi-ya," pelan-pelan Hyeongseob nyingkir lengan Daehwi dan senyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya maju lagi menuju Woojin. Semua mandang khawatir ke arah Hyeongseob. Gimana ga khawatir kalau Seungwoon aja udah luka gara-gara berusaha nenangin Woojin.

"Jin.." Hyeongseob ngeraih bahu Woojin lembut.  
Tapi seketika Woojin balik badan dengan botol soju yang siap dilempar. Ga tau dapet kekuatan darimana, Hyeongseob bisa nahan tangan Woojin. Dengan super cepat satu tangan Hyeongseob yang lain ngeraih wajah Woojin, narik kulit tan itu buat ngehadap dia.

"Lepasin gu..."

 **CHU**

Mulut Woojin terbungkam gitu aja sama bibir Hyeongseob. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Woojin melemah, ngebiarin botol hijau soju jatuh bebas di sekitar kaki mereka. Matanya menutup lembut nerima apa yang diberikan sahabatnya.

"Ayo..."

Hyeongseob narik tangan Woojin lembut. Ngebawa cowok itu jauh dari hal-hal berbahaya di sekitarnya. Bukan ke kamar mereka yang udah di atur kenta, Hyeongseob berhenti di depan kamar yang ga mereka pakai. Tangannya pelan-pelan buka kamar itu supaya Woojin bisa masuk dengan tenang.

"Ini apa sih yang terjadi?" tanya Jaehwan frustasi ngeliat perubahan sikap Woojin yang bisa begitu drastis.

"Ka Woojin memang kayak gitu kalau mabuk. Serem," saut Daehwi dari sofa. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri.

"Pantes Woojin ga pernah ikut kita minum," Eunki berkomentar dari pantry. Tangannya mulai ikut bantuin Minhyun bersihin pecahan kaca yang ada.

"Kamu tadi manggil Hyeongseob?" tanya Jinyoung lembut ke Jihoon yang lagi sibuk nyiapin air di mangkuk.

"Hm-m. Kalian ga akan ada yang bisa nenangin Woojin. Cuma Hyeongseob yang bisa."

"Hah gimana?" Jaehwan makin pusing sama penjelasan Jihoon.

"Gue juga ga ngerti kenapa and gimananya. Pokoknya yang gue tahu habbit mabuknya Woojin itu memang parah banget. Dan ga ada yang pernah bisa nenangin Woojin kecuali Seobie."

* * *

Jam udah nunjukin angka 12 dan vila besar Hyeongseob udah mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal daerah pantry aja yang masih terang dengan sosok Eunki yang masih sibuk ngamatin lantai. Takut masih ada pecahan kaca.

"Ah!"

Dan ketakutan Eunki terbukti. Kakinya sekita ngeluarin darah segar.

"Loh kamu belum tidur ki?" suara yang Eunki kangenin tiba-tiba mengisi ruangan sepi.

Eunki diam ga bergeming, mau teriak lagi dan lari-lari karena kakinya perih tapi harus jaga image. Image bar bar

"Ka Eunki.. itu berdarah," Jihoon yang baru keluar dari kamar Woojin dengan handuk bernoda darah ngomong dengan santainya sambil lewat di hadapan Eunki.

Jungjung tanpa aba-aba langsung gendong Eunki ala bridal style, "kamarnya dimana?"

"Atas nomor 3"

"Lu kenapa?" kali ini Jungjung natap handuk di tangan Jihoon.

"Ah gapapa ka. Cuma Hyeongseob luka kecil aja."

"Gua duluan," dan JungJung berlalu.

Jihoon sendiri balik lagi ke aktifitasnya. Ngambil handuk baru dan obat p3k sebelum balik ke kamar Hyeongseob and Woojin.

"Maaf ya Hoon, lu jadi repot," seru Hyeongseob begitu liat Jihoon balik dengan tangan penuh.

"Gue yang harusnya minta maaf selalu ngelibatin lu tiap Woojin kayak gini," Jihoon dengan hati-hati ngerawat luka di kaki Hyeongseob. Gimana ga luka, Hyeongseob nginjek banyak pecahan kaca padahal yang dia tuntun ga luka sama sekali.

"Gue ga nyangka dia masih minum," Hyeongseob ngelirik Woojin yang lelap di sampingnya.

"Jinnie udah berhenti kok. Dia udah ga pernah minum sejauh ini sejak kejadian di klub. Ga usah gua jelasin juga lu tau kan kenapa dia tadi kayak gitu?"

Hyeongseob diam. Iya dia tahu. Dia tahu dan yakin kalo suasana hati Woojin pasti lagi berantakan karena game tadi. Karna Ung ngungkap di depan temen-temenya kalo dia nyium dan nyatain cinta ke Hyeongseob.

"Gua takut Hoon," ucap Hyeongseob lirih bikin Jihoon ngeberhentiin aktifitasnya buat ninggalin Hyeonhseob, "gua takut gua ga bisa senyaman ini sama Jinnie kalo gua bilang yang sebenernya."

"Tapi lu tetep harus bilang Seob. Jangan egois dengan zona nyaman yang lu rasain. Woojin udah terlalu banyak ngalah buat lu."

Jihoon berlalu dalam diam. Ninggalin Hyeongseob termenung.

* * *

Kamar ini dipilih ka Yoseob bukan tanpa alasan. Cahaya natural pagi harinya emang sempurna banget buat jadi alarm. Liat aja muka Woojin langsung berkerut ngerasain hangat-hangat matahari.

Begitu terbiasa dengan cahaya, mata Woojin langsung nangkep sosok Hyeongseob yang baru masuk dengan nampan penuh makanan.

"Kirain kamu masih tidur, anak-anak udah aku suruh pergi duluan tadi."

Sebenarnya Haknyeon dkk mau nungguin Woojin bangun buat ke danau yang gak begitu jauh dari vila. Tapi atas bujuk rayu Hyeongseob untuk ngasi Woojin waktu istirahat, mereka akhirnya ninggalin dua makhluk itu.

"Nih makan dulu," Hyeongseob dengan ceria naroh nampan di pangkuan Woojin. Meja kecil sih lebih tepatnya.

Woojinnya malah diem aja. Natapin makanan yang ada satu-satu. Serba sup.

"Makan dulu, nanti aja nanyanya," saut Hyeongseob begitu Woojin mau buka mulut.

Ga lama, Woojin udah ngosongin semua piring. Yang ada dalam benaknya cuma ngelontarin pertanyaan.

"Aku... minum?"

Hyeongseob ngangguk pelan.

"Mabuk?"

Hyeongseob ngangguk lagi.

"Kamu ga papa?"

Sejak kejadian di klub beberapa tahun lalu, Woojin aware banget sama kebiasaan mabuknya. Dan dia memang berhenti sejak sahabatnya kena dampak kebiasaan dia.

"Aku ga papa kok. Sekarang mau mandi dulu terus nyusul yang lain apa gimana?"

"Mandi dulu deh. Kamu tungguin ya."

Woojin ini cowok sejati, mandinya cepet. Ga kayak Seobi sama Daehwi 20 menit lebih baru beres.

"Seob aku udah siap. Kamu udah si.."

Kalimat Woojin terhenti gitu aja ngeliat orang yang dia panggil lagi duduk mau pake sepatu. Hyeongseobnya diem mematung begitu sadar kemana arah mata Woojin memandang.

Woojin milih buat ga lanjutin kata-katanya dan berlutut makein sepatu Hyeongseob lalu ngasih punggungnya buat Hyeongseob.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok Jin," Hyeongseob nepuk punggung Woojin buat berdiri.

"Naik."

"Ga usah. Bangun ih cepetan."

"Seob, cuma ini yang bisa aku lakuin sekarang. Naik."

"Apa sih jin, aku ga papa kok. Ini juga bukan karena kamu."

"Ga usah bohong, Seob. Naik."

Hyeongseob nyerah dan naik ke punggung kekar dihadapannya. Dia tahu Woojin pasti lagi ngerasa bersalah banget. Dan nolak permintaan Woojin buat gendong dia cuma bakal bikin Woojin makin ngerasa bersalah.

Meski danaunya ga jauh, kalo bukan Woojin yang gendong Hyeongseob pasti udah ambruk di tengah jalan. Hyeongseob ini kecil-kecil gembul, untung Woojinnya strong. Sampai danaunya keliatan aja Woojin ga nunjukin muka lelah sama sekali.

"Aku berat ya?"

"Banget."

Diam. Hyeongseob ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Dia cuma bisa nenggelemin mukanya di leher Woojin, ngehirup wangi favoritenya.

"Maafin aku Seob."

"Huh?"

"Kaki kamu."

"Udah kubilang bukan karena kamu kan Jin?"

"Siapa lagi yang bisa nyakitin kamu kayak gitu kalau bukan aku?"

"Aku ga papa kok, udah diobatin Jihoon kemarin," Hyeongseob ngusap surai Woojin berusaha bikin cowok itu tenang.

"Hyeongseob!" suara nyaring Jihoon memecah hawa tegang mereka.

"Pagi-pagi udah gendong-gendongan aja," Daehwi ngepout iri sama kakak-kakaknya.

"Turun Seob." Jihoon narik baju Hyeongseob supaya anak itu turun, tapi tangan Woojin nahan badan setengah gembul itu.

"Ga usah sok merasa bersalah dan gendong Hyeongseob deh Jin," komen Jihoon santai sambil nyingkirin tangan Woojin.

"Aku ga papa Jin," bisik Hyeongseob lembut yang bikin Woojin ngelonggarin tangannya, ngasi tempat buat Hyeongseob turun.

"Yuk ke sana ka!" Daehwi dengan cerianya ngegandeng Hyeongseob buat gabung sama yang lain.

Jihoon milih jalan bareng sepupunya yang cuma diam.

"Haknyeon mana?" Jihoon nanya temen sekelasnya yang lagi pada foto.

"Tau tuh. Tadi kayak zombie ga ada nyawa terus tiba-tiba ilang," sahut Seonghyuk.

"Patah hati dia sama Ung."

Ung. Pikiran Woojin seketika buram lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Woojin gampang kesel sama sahabatnya Hyeongseob itu ditambah pengakuannya kemarin.

"Ka, are you ok?" Guanlin nyenderin satu tangannya di bahu Woojin.

"Not really."

"Kenapa kakak ga ngomong langsung aja sama ka Seob?"

"Udah telat Lin. Dia suka orang lain."

"Are you sure ka? Sepenglihatan gua ka Seob cuma naroh perhatian ke elu."

"Ya kan gua sahabat dia Lin."

"Emang lu perhatian sama ka Seob cuma karna dia sahabat lu ka?" Samuel entah sejak kapan udah nimbrung Guanlin dan Woojin yang lagi duduk ganteng di bebatuan.

"Ngomong lah ka. Sekali pun ka Seob emang udah diambil sama ka Ung, ga ada salahnya lu ngomong ka," tambah Samuel karena Woojin ga jawab apa-apa.

"Gua ga mau ngerusak kebahagiaan dia Sam."

"Terus sampe kapan lu mau ngorbanin kebahagiaan lu ka? Geregetan deh gua sama kalian berdua."

"Kalian kok berat amat sih omongannya. Kan belom tentu juga Seobie udah sama Ung."

"Mereka udah pacaran kok," Sihyun dengan polosnya nimpalin para seme itu.

"Gue ketemu mereka waktu di Cina. Mereka ga liat gua sih. Ya iyalah, gimana mereka liat gua kalau lagi kissing di bioskop," tanpa noda dosa Sihyun duduk di samping Guanlin yang dalam hati udah mau dorong anak itu ke dasar danau. Sam cuma bisa buang nafas dan natap kakak kelasnya khawatir.

•

•

 **To be continued**

 **•**

 **•**

Rurulala,

Terima kasih yang udah baca FF ini. Hamzzi tidak menyangka ada yang minta dilanjutin. Karena terharu, jadilah Hamzzi lanjutkan FF ini begitu THEIR STORY selese. Next, weekend ini Hamzzi akan kembali dengan Jealousy! Ditunggu ya reviewnya,

Gomawoyong


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All cast adalah milik Sang Pencipta, HamzziHwanggu hanya pinjam nama ya. Cerita fiksi belaka, inspirasi datang dari berbagai tempat.

 **Cast:** Trainees Produce 101 Season 2 (inc Wanna One)

 **WARNING:** BAHASA TIDAK BAKU

•

 **STAIN CH IV**

•

Sisa waktu main di sekitar danau indah ga berasa indah buat Woojin. Pikirannya kosong sejak kata pacaran keluar dari mulut Sihyun. Woojin udah kayak orang ling lung. Cuma diem, jalan kalo digandeng yang lain doang. Kayak sekarang, jalan balik ke villa dirangkul Jinyoung. Bikin Jihoon heran. Iya sih Jinyoung emang perhatian banget sama sepupu pacarnya ini, tapi biasanya Jinyoung bakal lebih milih nempelin pacarnya kalau liburan.

Sadar diperhatiin, Jinyoung nengok ke arah Jihoon dan ngelempar seulas senyum yang langsung dibales anggukan. Pasangan ini tuh emang ga perlu kata buat komunikasi. Jihoon paham kok kalo yang Jinyoung maksud sepupunya lagi bermasalah.

"Lin..." Jihoon balik badan sedikit mendongak buat natap Guanlin.

"Apa sih ka panggil-panggil ka Guan. Sana jalan sama ka Jinyoung!" sahut si Seonho dengan nyolotnya. Jihoon bodo amat. Udah kebal dia dinyolotin Seonho karna jealous. Ya walaupun awalnya mereka sering berantem ga penting.

"De, jangan gitulah. Cuma manggil doang kok. Kenapa ka?"

"Woojin kenapa?"

"Ah itu tadi..."

 **BRUK**

Seketika Jihoon langsung ngalihin pandangannya. Syok ngeliat Hyeongseob tersungkur di tanah, lengkap dengan punggungnya nyium tanah, dan Woojin yang Jihoon yakin tangannya baru aja dikibasin alias dipake buat jatohin Hyeongseob tanpa sadar. Tau dari mana? Dari ekspresi wajah Woojin. Muka Woojin panik dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Seo.. seob sory..."

Muka Hyeongseob merah, matanya juga. Sakit? Iya. Bukan badannya, tapi hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya Woojin mukul Hyeongseob. Pertama kalinya Hyeongseob dipukul sama orang kecuali ayahnya.

Jihoon ikutan panik karena tau sahabatnya itu punya trauma. Dia buru-buru lari ngehampirin Hyeongseob, tapi Hyeongseob udah duluan dibawa masuk dalam pelukan orang lain.

"Hiks..."

"Udah ka... Udah... Ga ada apa-apa," cowok itu meluk Hyeongseob erat nahan gerakan meronta ga karuan dari Hyeongseob.

"Maafin aku ka..." sebuah suntikan dengan cepat menyapa leher Hyeongseob yang udah merah karna nangis, bikin tubuh kelinci itu pelan-pelan tenang dan terkulai.

"Ka JungJung stop, ga ada gunanya!" teriak cowok yang udah bawa Hyeongseob dalam gendongannya.

"Ge, udah. Mending gege temenin ka Ung bawa ka Hyeongseob masuk," ini Guanlin. Satu-satunya yang bisa ngajak JungJung ngomong biar tenang. Eunki cuma bisa ngumpet di belakang Guanlin karna gagal nahan gebetannya buat ninju wajah Woojin.

Jungjung ngehentakin tangannya yang lagi digengam Guanlin kasar. Mulai ngejauh dari Woojin, tapi berhenti begitu ngerasa ada langkah takut di belakangnya. Udah kayak disihir JungJung tiba-tiba nampilin muka malaikat,

"Mianhae Eunki-ya. Kamu sama yang lain dulu ya. Ini biar kakak aja yang ngurusin,' sekilas dia ngusap surai cokelat Eunki sebelum akhirnya lari ngejar Ung, Daehwi dan Jihoon nyusul di belakangnya.

* * *

"Jin sumpah lu apa-apaan sih?! Lu ngapain kayak gitu?!"

Ruang tengah sekarang lagi panas karna Jihoon neriakin sepupunya yang baru aja duduk di tengah temen mereka.

"Bae udah, duduk dulu," Jinyoung narik lengan Jihoon, maksud hati biar dia duduk dan tenang.

"Lepas!"

"Lu ga usah lebay hoon, cuma ga sengaja jatoh kok," Jaehwan sewot liat Jihoon marah ga jelas.

Jihoon mau ngamuk rasanya. Yang tau Hyeongseob punya trauma itu cuma dia, Woojin, Ung, Daehwi, JungJung dan Guanlin. Jelas aja yang lain ngegampangin. Apalagi Ung tadi nanganin Hyeongseob cepet bener, jadi ga keliat itu traumanya.

"Ka Woojin keterlaluan. Hiks. Kalo ga ada Ung jadi apa coba ka Seob tadi," Daehwi buka suara sambil nahan nangis di balik tangannya, mengundang Samuel buat ngelangkah maju dan ngerangkul bahu kurusnya.

"Kalian ini ngapain sih cuma Hyeongseob jatoh doang sampe berantem antar sodara gini," sekarang Dongho berusaha nenangin mereka dengan sok cool.

Jihoon ngepalin tangannya keras sampai buku kukunya mulai memutih. Ngeliat itu Jinyoung sadar kalau insiden Hyeongseob jatuh bukan hal sepele. Jihoonnya ga mungkin akan semarah ini dengan hal kecil. Baru Jinyoung mau meluk kekasihnya, tiba-tiba...

"Arrrghh sakit! Maafin hiks Seob... Arrrgh!"

Jeritan suara Hyeongseob tiba-tiba pecah. Semua nengok ke arah kamar atas. Kecuali Jihoon. Dia nengok ke Daehwi yang udah mulai gemetar, agak kaget juga liat telinga Daehwi udah ditutupin sama dua tangan Samuel. Mulut anak blaster Amerika itu gerak tanpa suara, ngeisyaratin biar Jihoon ga usah khawatir soal Daehwi dan buruan balik lagi ke atas.

Jihoon ga mikir dua kali, dia langsung lari, nabrak bahu Woojin kasar sambil ngomong singkat ke sepupunya.

"Gua ga akan maafin lu kalo sampe Hyeongseob balik lagi ke sana."

Dan Woojin seketika jatuh ke lantai. Lututnya ketemu ubin putih, kepalanya nunduk terlalu dalam. Ga lama keliatan air mata juga jatuh ke lantai. Seungwoo yang memang akrab sama Woojin mendekat dan meluk anak itu lembut.

* * *

Sore itu harusnya jadi sore yang menyenangkan dengan jadwal yang udah di atur sama Jaehwan and Seungwoon. Iya harusnya. Kalo insiden trauma Hyeongseob ga kejadian.

Sekarang yang ada malah mereka cuma duduk di ruang tengah dengan Seungwoo yang terus ngerangkul Woojin. Ga ada yang berani ngomong. Mereka terlalu syok liat Woojin dan air mata. Woojin ini termasuk cowok strong yang ga pernah nangis. Setidaknya di depan mereka.

"Oh Ung! Hyeongseob baik-baik aja?" Sewoon setengah teriak liat adik kelasnya turun dari tangga, Ungnya langsung ngangguk pelan.

"Kakak-kakak. Gua mohon banget jangan ada yang ceritain kejadian tadi ke siapa pun selain yang di sini," Euiwoong ngebungkuk sopan. Khas mantan ketua Osis SMP Wanna kalau lagi memohon dengan sangat.

"Ga bisa kalian jelasin dulu gitu ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Jaehwan dan kekepoannya yang ga tau situasi.

"Maaf ka."

"Udah gapapa Ung. Selama kalian tau harus gimana, ga masalah," Jonghyun senyum super lembut dari tempat duduknya.

"Makasih ka Jonghyun," lagi Euiwoong membungkuk, "Ka Woojin. Gua mau ngomong."

Woojin diem ga bergeming.

"Ka, kita harus ngomong. Kalo kita kaya gini terus ka Seob yang kasian."

"Bener Jin. Kalian harus selesein sekarang. Kasian Seobie kena emosi lu yang ga karuan kaya gini," Youngmin berusaha bujuk adik kelas sekampung halamannya.

"Ini demi lu juga Woojin. Gua lelah liat lu sama Seob sama-sama hancur. Hyeongseob balik bukan buat nyakitin dirinya sendiri dan bikin lu begini," Jihoon entah sejak kapan udah berdiri di belakang Woojin dan ngomong dengan super halus. Bukan Jihoon banget.

Tapi bukan Jihoon namanya kalau ga bisa bujuk Woojin. Liat aja anak itu akhirnya berdiri, jalan ngikutin Euiwoong, ninggalin yang lain.

"Ka, kenapa lu ga pernah ungkapin perasaan lu ke ka Seob?"

Woojin diem. Masih nunduk. Ga natap Euiwoong sama sekali.

"Ka..."

"Buat apa lagi? Dia udah sama lu kan?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Ga penting"

"Ka sumpah kalau lu terus ngejudge sembarangan gini masalahnya ga bakal selesai."

"Udah ga ada yang perlu diselesein"

"Huft. Ka Woojin, gua juga maunya semua berlalu gitu aja. Tapi kakak udah nyakitin ka Hyeongseob dua kali gara-gara ini. Gua ga mau ada yang ketiga kalinya."

"Terus lu mau gua ngapain?"

"Gua mau lu ga asal ngejudge. Tanya dulu sama gua atau minimal sama ka Seob. Gua memang pernah pacaran sama dia, tapi itu dulu."

Woojin ngerutin dahinya. Milih buat ga nanggepin.

"Ka Seob ga mau nerima gua awalnya. Tapi gua maksa dia buat nyoba dulu. Itu ga berlangsung lama. Ka Seob nangis hebat di kamar sebelum akhirnya ngomong kalau dia ga bisa terusin hubungan sama gua. Semua karena satu alasan. Dia ga bisa suka orang lain selain elu ka."

"Ga usah sok menghibur gua."

dan Woojin pergi gitu aja.

"Kenapa ka Seob suka orang kayak gitu sih?" Euiwoong menghela napas berat.

* * *

Hari berganti. Ruang tamu villa Hyeongseob yang biasa ramai sekarang auranya serius banget. Ya maklum aja, mereka yang bikin ramai lagi ga pada di situ. Siapalagi kalo bukan trio uke Seonho, Daehwi, sama Hyeongseob. Oh plus Jihoon yang suka marah-marah.

Di situ cuma ada cowok-cowok berstatus seme. Hampir semua. Kecuali Ung yang status semenya terancam ganti gara-gara ditaksir seme yang aura semenya lebih kuat. Ung lebih milih menghilang bareng para uke daripada kumpul di situ tanpa kakak kesayangannya

"Park Woojin..."

Woojin angkat kepala, nengok ke kakak kelasnya yang mirip bandit.

"Lu mau gimana sama Hyeongseob?"

"Apanya yang gimana?"

"Sampai kapan lu mau diem aja?" ini Youngmin yang nyaut.

"Emang apa yang harus gua omongin ka?"

"Perasaan lu oon!" Seungwoon mulai kesel sama Woojin yang sok bodoh.

"Kalo lu suka bilang, kalo nggak lupain perasaan lu. Ga bisa? Pergi aja dari hidup Hyeongseob," JungJung sebagai kakak kelas yang akrab sama Hyeongseob tiba-tiba nyeletuk. Emang pedes mulutnya. Sama aja kayak gebetannya, Eunki.

"Kenapa Woojin harus pergi dari hidup gua ka?"

 **Freeze**

Seketika sekumpulan cowok itu mematung. Mata mereka bulat sempurna ngeliat cowok yang harusnya ga di sini malah ada di hadapan mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Seob," Woojin nengok ke Hyeongseob dan berusaha buat senyum selembut mungkin.

"Lu ngapain balik lagi Seob?" Daniel segera mengalihkan topik.

"Sebenernya sih mau ajak Woojin pergi, tapi kayaknya kalian lagi serius. Gua ke sana lagi deh."

"Engga serius kok. Sana Jin pergi. Shoo shoo," Haknyeon dengan sigap narik Woojin berdiri dan ndorong anak itu jauh-jauh.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Woojin melangkah ngedeketin Hyeongseob.

"Green house. Ini beneran gapapa pinjem Woojin?"

"Gapapa Seob. Udah sana," Jonghyun langsung nyaut, takut yang lain ga sejalan sama dia.

Dan Woojin menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Hyeongseob juga.

* * *

"Jinnie... Sini ah, aku udah gapapa kok," Hyeongseob narik lengan Woojin yang dari tadi jalan jauh dari dia.

"Seob yang tadi aku beneran ga bermaksud..."

"Aku tau kok. Aku tau kalo kamu ga akan pernah bener-bener nyakitin aku."

Hyeongseob senyum dengan tampannya sambil sibuk motongin bunga.

"Jin sebenarnya..."

•

•

 **To be continued**

 **•**

 **•**

Rurulala,

Terima kasih lagi buat yang udah comment n menanti FF ini. Maafkan Hamzzi yang slow update, Hamzzi kemaren sempat tenggelam di lautan Idol Producer.

Gomawoyong


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All cast adalah milik Sang Pencipta, HamzziHwanggu hanya pinjam nama ya. Cerita fiksi belaka, inspirasi datang dari berbagai tempat.

 **Cast:** Trainees Produce 101 Season 2 (inc Wanna One)

 **WARNING:** BAHASA TIDAK BAKU

•

 **STAIN CH V**

•

"Jin sebenernya..."

Jantung Woojin berhenti seketika, was-was nunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hyeongseob. Jangankan kedip, cara nafas aja Woojin lupa. Yang dia tangkep cuma wajah manis Hyeongseob dengan ekspresi yang ga bisa dia baca.

Hyeongseob terlihat berpikir keras. Berulang kali dia ngegigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Ngh itu... aku..."

"Kamu kenapa sih serius banget?" pecah Woojin dengan tawanya sambil mengacak lembut rambut hitam Hyeongseob.

Biasanya Hyeongseob bakal cengar-cengir aja diperlakuin kayak gini, tapi kali ini beda. Tangan seputih susunya ke raih tangan tan Woojin, nurunin tangan itu dari kepalannya dan ngegenggam itu erat-erat.

"Maaf..."

"Buat apa?"

"Aku dah ingkarin janji aku ke kamu."

"It's ok Seobie," Woojin tersenyum paksa.

"Ga Woojin. Ini ga baik-baik aja. Kamu harusnya marah sama aku. Aku udah tinggalin kamu di Korea 2 tahun, dan janji bakal pake waktu aku 2 tahun buat mikirin jawaban ke kamu, tapi aku di sana malah pacaran sama orang lain tanpa mikirin perasaan kamu," Hyeongseob menatap mata Woojin dalam-dalam dengan penuh rasa sesal. Terlalu dalam sampai-sampai air matanya keluar.

"I'm fine Seobi, aku udah dapet jawabannya kok."

"Memang aku dah kasih jawaban? Oh btw, kalau kamu baik-baik aja, kejadian semalem ga akan terjadi Jin."

"Kamu ga usah ngomong, aku udah tau. Aku tau aku ga pantes buat jadi pacar kamu Seob. Aku cuma bisa nyakitin kamu, ga kaya Ung yang selalu lindungin kamu."

"Ga gitu Jin..."

"Seob, aku sayang kamu. Dan aku pengen kamu bahagia. Tapi yang ada selama beberapa hari ini aku malah nyakitin kamu terus, jadi aku tarik permintaan aku 2 tahun lalu."

"Woojin..." Air mata Hyeongseob makin deres keluar.

Woojin perlahan narik badan Hyeongseob, nepuk-nepuk ringan punggung sahabatnya.

"Tuh kan, aku bikin kamu nangis mulu..."

Bukan. Bukan ini yang Hyeongseob harap keluar dari mulut Woojin. Bukan ini skenario yang ada di kepalanya selama bebebapa jam terakhir.

Tangan mungil Hyeongseob bales meluk Woojin, meremas kaos hitamnya kuat.

"Tapi hiks Woojin hiks hiks aku hiks cuma sayang Woojin."

Tangan Woojin seketika berhenti nenangin tangis Hyeongseob. Badannya ikutan kaku.

Hyeongseob ngangkat mukanya, ngusap air matanya kasar.

"Aku sayang kamu, lebih dari sahabat. Tapi kamu dah narik permintaan kamu, apa gunanya kamu tahu perasaan aku sekarang," Hyeongseob ngukir senyum pahit di wajah tampannya.

"Kalau aku balikin lagi kamu bakal jawab iya?"

"Itu aku engga tau Jin. Aku takut. Takut persahabatan kita hancur kayak ka Niel sama ka Ong. Kaya aku sama Ung. Kamu tahu kan, aku ga punya siapa-siapa lagi selain ka Seob sama kamu. Aku ga siap sama semua resikonya Jin. Maaf."

"Gapapa. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kamu punya perasaan yang sama."

 **• STAIN •**

"Kamu balik duluan aja ke villa."

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Nggg Aku harus pulang."

"Sekarang? Ngapain?" Woojin ngelirik jam tangannya yang nunjukin jam 7 malem.

"Aku harus balik ke Cina..." Hyeongseob nunjuk mobil yang udah siap di samping vila. Mobil hitam yang sangat ga asing buat Woojin. Itu mobil ka Yoseob.

"Ada masalah lagi?" tanya Woojin sambil nganter sahabatnya ke mobil

Hyeongseob nangguk.

"Balik Korea kapan?"

"Belom tahu,"

"Hai Jin," sapa pemuda di kursi kemudi.

"Hai ka, good luck y."

"Titip villa ya Jin, Seobie kakak culik dulu," celoteh kakaknya Hyeongseob yang super imut sedetik sebelum mobil itu meluncur cepat, ninggalin Woojin dalam kegelapan.

 **•STAIN•**

"Seobie mana ka?" serbu Daehwi liat Woojin masuk villa sendirian.

"Dijemput kakaknya, ada urusan perusahaan. Lah ka Jungjung mana Ki?"

"Balik juga ama Guanlin, katanya ada urusan di Cina."

"Ada apaan ya?" Jaehwan mulai kepo.

• STAIN •

Matahari udah tinggi waktu pemuda-pemuda dengan tampilan super keren kumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka lagi bercanda-canda sebelum pulang. Iya mereka semua. Eh, kecuali Jihoon yang lagi serius nerima telpon di pojokan.

Ga lama Jihoon ngedeket ke kelompoknya dengan muka khawatir dan nyamber kunci mobil Woojin.

"Berangkat sekarang yuk, gue yang bawa mobil lu."

"Apaan sih Hoon, rumah kita jauh, entar lu capek"

"Kita ga pulang kok, udah gw yang bawa."

"Ka Jihoon, Ung ikut ya?" mata Ung merah nahan tangis sambil ngegenggam tangan Jihoon erat.

"Kamu pulang aja."

Yang lain bingung. Jihoon dan Ung ngomong seakan cuma dunia ini cuma ada mereka berdua.

"Gw pulang juga ga bakal tenang ka. Mana gw tenang kalau gw ga tau kabar ka Seob."

 **PRANG**

Seketika semua mata pindah ke Eunki yang lagi terduduk di lantai dengan handphone di sekitar kakinya.

"Eunki, kenapa?" Seungri mendekat, meluk badan itu.

"JUNGJUNG KA! PESAWAT JUNGJUNG KECELAKAAN!"

Semua nengok ke Jihoon minta penjelasan. Jihoon gigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Iya mereka satu pesawat. Gw harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Aku yang bawa mobil!" Jinyong ngerebut kunci di tangan Jihoon cepat, "Sam, lu bawa mobil gw anterin si Daehwi sama Ung balik."

•

 **STAIN CH V**

•

Rurulala readers,

Hamzzi is back! setelah entah berapa bulan ga terupdate karna super syibuk, akhirnya Hamzii bisa update omg! Semoga masih ada yg baca lmao


End file.
